¿Quieres ser mi nada?
by nachi123
Summary: Por que si "nada" era para "siempre". Querían ser "Nada" y vivir por "siempre"


Este fanfic va para el concurso "Concuro Total drama Fanfition"

Nombre del Autor: Nathali Rodriguez

Seudónimo: Nachi123

Edad: 15 años

Nacionalidad: Venezolana

Breve resumen de la historia: Por que si "nada" era para "siempre". Querían ser "Nada" y vivir por "siempre"

Categoría: Romance heterosexual

Subcategoría: Otros (Supernatural)

Disclaimer: Tdi no me pertenece, menos sus personaje, solo la trama.

N/A: tengo sueño -.-

* * *

Caminó lentamente… Sin rumbo.

La cabeza gacha… Aunque parecía que no miraba a donde iba, lo hacia… Estaba conciente a donde se dirigía.

Aunque parecía insegura… Lo estaba, sabia que iba a ser.

Parecía triste… No lo estaba, se podía decir que nerviosa si, y hasta ansiosa, pero triste no.

Muchos dirían, sabiendo su secreto, que se dirigía a los brazos de la muerte… Para ella no, más bien era… Su salvación.

Solo, cuando llegó al subterráneo fue cuando subió la mirada.

El ultimo metro de la noche.

Se subió al vagón. Se sentó en el primer puesto que encontró y subió las piernas de tal forma de que abrazaba las rodillas.

― _¿Dolerá?_ ― Se preguntó con algo de miedo, después frunció el ceño, ella no era ninguna cobarde.

Una, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco estaciones y muchas mas desde que el tren había partido, y ella aun esa posición.

Desde donde estaba sentada veía como alguna persona se le quedaba mirando.

Tal vez por su larga gabardina…

Su rara posición de sentarse…

Que trajera una raída mochila llena hasta el tope…

O que simplemente no diera la misma aura de cansancio que los demás…

Si, seguramente era eso.

La décima cuarta estación… Y la ultima.

Se paró lentamente, agarró su mochila y salió hacia del vagón, el camino ya se había recortado a la mitad.

Subiendo las escaleras, fue directamente hacia la parada de buses, tendría que esperar por lo menos diez minutos.

Sumido en el silencio, comenzó a recordar.

No era cosas agradables, en parte…

_Estaba en la fiesta de graduación, más de uno lloraba de felicidad ¿ella? No._

_Lloraba de rabia, de dolor y… de miedo. _

_El muchacho se acercaba si buena intenciones ¿Dónde estaban los demás que no la venia a rescatar? _

_La respuesta era sencilla: En la infame fiesta. _

_¿Dónde encontraba ellos? _

_En un sucio callejón. _

_¿Por qué estaban ahí? _

_Ella había ido retrasado a la fiesta… El… quien sabe _

_¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? _

_Estaba ebrio, eso solo se notaba con verlo. _

_Se acercó más a ella, retrocedió. _

_Sabia que hacer, como defenderse… Lo malo es que estaba bloqueada. _

_Cerró los ojos asustada. _

_El levantó la mano, sabia lo que venia. _

_Nada sucedió. _

_Al abrir los ojos, vio como una figura sostenía el brazo de aquel hombre, abrió los ojos sorprendida ¿Cómo había llegado tan rápido? _

― _Si eres tan "Hombre" para golpear una mujer… ― Su voz, esa voz tan sombría, pero a la vez tan… Atrayente ― ¿Por qué no te mete con algo como yo?_

_¿Algo? _

_¿Por qué definirse así? _

_En un abrir y cerrar los ojos, su atacante estaba en el suelo retorciéndose del dolor, el otro se volteó. _

_Ella quedó muda._

_Era… Hermoso. _

― _¿Estas bien? ― Preguntó extendiéndole una mano… _

_Ella, sin saber que estaba haciendo la tomó, su tacto era frío…_

_Un frió confortante. _

Se subió al autobús.

No había casi nadie.

Mejor para ella, las puerta de carearon automáticamente y ella como en el metro, se sentó.

El autobús comenzó a avanzar… Ya no había marcha atrás.

Sonrió.

El, tampoco podía retractarse.

Eso debió pensarlo antes de comenzar a acercarse a ella, de hablarle, de contarle de su vida y hasta decirle lo que era.

Ya no podía sacarla de ese mundo.

Mejor así… Su vida con el, ahora si tenia sentido…

― _¡Espera! ― gritó ella persiguiéndolo. El se volteó. _

― _¿Si? ― Preguntó._

― _¿Por qué me salvaste? ― preguntó directamente, el chico frunció el ceño. _

― _Cualquier chico en mi lugar hubiera hecho lo mismo ― respondió el naturalmente, para volver a caminar despreocupado por la calle. _

― _¡No me des la espalda! ― Ordenó, el de nuevo de volteó suspirando._

― _¿Qué quieres? ― ¡porque parecía cortante? ¿Que acaso no quería a hablar con ella? Pues se tendría que aguantar. _

― _Te apareces en plena noche, me salvas ¡que hacías ahí? ― Apenas y lo conocía, es más no su nombre sabia, pero exigía una reexpuesta ― Y además ¿Me vas a decir que fuiste a mi colegio por simple casualidad? ¿Qué eso de hacernos salir temprano no fue obre tuya? _

_Para su sorpresa el sonrió. _

― _¿Salieron temprano? ― Fingió asombro, ella frunció el ceño ― escucha… es mejor que no nos veamos mas, por tu bien._

_Cruzó la calle._

― _¿Qué? ¿Ahora me vas a decir que eres un asesino en serie? ― Preguntó ella sin importar alzar la voz, el sonrió de nuevo, esa condenada sonrisa llena de… El. _

― _Peor… ― Ella iba a cruzar la calle, pero un auto pasó frente a ella, cuando cruzó la calle… el chico no estaba._

¡Ja! Y pensaba que ella iba a rendirse así como así.

Parecía que mantenerse alejados mutuamente les era imposible…

― _Hola chico misterioso ― Susurró ella sin apartar la vista de su libro. _

― _¿Cómo supiste que estaba aquí? ― Preguntó el muchacho, aun sin salir de entre los árboles. _

― _No se, es como la millonésima vez que me espías, se vuelve algo… Familiar ― Ella habla felizmente mientras daba vuelta a la pagina del libro ― No sabia que el libro que me aconsejaste era tan bueno, no dormí por leerlo toda la noche. _

_El sonrió. _

― _Te dije que Jhon Katzenbach era un genio en los enigmas ― Habló con seguridad. _

― _Cierto, pero prefiero algo con mas de terror que suspenso ― opinó ella. _

― _Entonces, la ultima llamada seria bueno par ti ― sugirió el muchacho sentándose junto a ella. _

Y de esa bella y a la vez rara amistad.

Surgió el amor.

Rió ahogadamente.

Parecía un cuento de hadas, una canción romántica, o hasta una novela….

No.

Esto que sentía entre los dos, no tenia limites de comparación.

― _No puedes amarme ― Dijo el cortantemente, ella no se iba a rendir sin luchar. _

― _Pues ya lo hago ― Atacó ella, se acercó mas a el ― ¿Tu me amas? ― preguntó sin miedo. _

―…_No ― Ella sonrió, y se acercó mas su cara a la de el. _

― _Mientes ― Susurró, para después besarlo, algo pequeño, pero tierno. _

_El abrió los ojos sorprendido, ella estaba sonrojada, se retiró un poco…_

_Tal vez… Decía la verdad. _

_Pero ese pensamiento fugaz se fue tan rápido como el la tomo en la cintura y le devolvió el beso, aun con mas delicadeza que ella._

― _Esto no puede ser ― Dijo el aun abuzándola ― No puede durar mas. _

_Parecía mas bien que estaba tratando de convencerse así mismo que a ella._

― _Pues lo es ― Declaró ella. Tomó su mano siempre fría y lo guió hasta su corazón ― esto… Es verdadero, pasa siempre. _

_Si meses atrás alguien hubiera dicho eso, ella o hubiera tachado de cursi y meloso, pero ahora, comprendía alas persona que decían ese tipo de cosas… era amor puro y sincero que sentía. _

― _**Nada**__ es para __**siempre**__ ― el mas que nadie lo sabia. Ella sonrió tomándole de la mejilla. _

― _Entonces… ¿Quieres ser mi __**nada**__? ― Preguntó antes de besarlo de nuevo. _

Aun pensaba que ese era el momento más cursi que había tenido en toda su vida, y aun así el más romántico.

Al fin había llegado a su destino.

Se paró, le pagó al chofer y se bajó.

Si era tan feliz con el…

¿Por qué hacer este largo recorrido a las doce de la noche?

Sencillo…

Todo era por el.

Al final llegó a una playa.

El olor agua salada le era refrescante, la suave brisa alzaba su capa haciéndole ver un aire misterioso, y el sonido de las olas que chocaban entre si solo ayuda a armonizar en ambiente.

Este lugar era especial para ella… Para el… Para los dos.

Por primera vez había tenido una conversación di que el se fuera súbitamente.

Aquí había comenzado su amistad.

La declaración de ella.

Donde se había entregado en cuerpo y alma.

Además… ese lugar había sido donde los secreto se habían esfumado entre lo dos….

― _Eres pálido, incluso mas que yo ― Murmuró mirando el suelo, sabia que el estaba frente a ella, si alzaba la vista y lo veía, no seria capaz de decirle lo que quería ― he visto como tus ojos cambia de color… Aunque la mayoría del tiempo son verdes._

― _Continua ― Pidió el con la voz entrecortada. _

― _Siempre has sido frío… Aunque para mi eres calido ― Le agarró la mano sintiendo como el se tensaba ― Eres fuerte, aun recuerdo como derrotaste a ese hombre con un solo movimiento. _

― _¿Qué mas? ― preguntó el con dolor en su voz. _

― _Se lo que eres… Vi como otros trataban de alimentarse de un humano, tú lo defendiste ― Murmuró ― Una criatura de la noche. _

― _Mejor conocida como un vampiro ― Concluyó el, suspiró ― Bien ya lo sabes… Ya sabes que soy un monstruo, seguramente querrás que me vaya._

_El se volteó para irse, ella le tomó del brazo. _

― _Yo nunca dije eso ― Ella lo besó. _

Y el pensó que ella lo iba a dejar.

Más bien sirvió para fortalecer más su relación.

― Gwen… ― ella sonrió, ya había llegado.

― Llegas tarde… Trent ― La muchacha se bajó la capucha, dejando ver finalmente su rostro.

Para muchos ella era una chica normal.

Para otros, la veía como… Sexy. Pues su rostro pálido y fino daba la sensación de ser una chica misteriosa y poco alcanzable.

Algunos la veían, simplemente como… Sin gracia.

Las muchachas, la mayoría con envidia por su cara.

Pero para trent era… Simple y puramente perfecta.

Su cara fina e inocente, pero al mismo tiempo madura y misteriosa. Su tez blanca y delicada, su cabello cortó y negro con varios mechones azules, tan originales como ella. Pero sin dudad lo que mas le atraía era sus ojos.

Esos bellos y delicados ojos negros, que para el decían todo y a la vez nada, era sinónimo de expresión y a la vez de mutismo. Posos sin fondos que era una invitación a acercarse a ella…

Y es por eso que nunca había podido alejarse de esa chica tan… Ella.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella, acarició su rostro, ella cerró los ojos disfrutando el momento.

― Aun puedes dar marcha atrás ― Dijo el previniéndola.

La amaba mas que a sus propias vidas, desde el primer momento que la vio supo que era amor…

Había estado siglos buscándola, y la había encontrado en una calle atemorizada con alguien a punto de hacerle daño, cuando la salvó y tocó su mano en un simple gesto de caballerosidad, supo que la quería con ella, y solo para ella.

Pero no quería darle una vida sin fin, quería que ella estuviera segura de esto…

― Me lo prometiste ― Aclaró Gwen.

― Solo quiero que estés segura, no quiero ser el responsable de quitarte tu oportunidad vivir como una persona ― Dijo Trent queriendo que ella comprendiera, así le doliera, prefería ver como ella tenia una vida normal aunque estuviera lejos de el ― No quiero quitarte la vida.

― La única forma de que hiciera eso, fuera que… te Marcharas de mi lado ― declaró gwen mirándolo a los ojos ― Estoy lista Trent.

― ¿Segura? ― preguntó por última vez.

― Siempre estuve segura ― Trent no aguantó mas y la besó como nunca lo había hecho.

Gwen podía sentir la delicadez, el romance, la pasión y el desenfreno todo al mismo tiempo, esa sensación única que solo sentía cada vez que Trent la besaba, con necesidad llevó sus manos a su cabello acercándolo mas.

Para Trent, cada roce con su amada era una nueve oleada de vida, ese beso era como tocar el cielo con los labios, no pudo evitar sonreír cuando pensó en que podría disfrutar de su nueva vida el resto de su vida, O sea… Para siempre.

Pararon un momento, Trent acarició con una mano el cuello de Gwen ella, suspiró ida entre sus caricias.

― Te prometo que el dolor pasará pronto ― Dijo para acercar sus labios a su yugular.

Primero fue un beso, para después, finalmente morderla.

Un gritó salió de los labios de Gwen.

Trent la sujeto con fuerza sabiendo que tenía que inyectarle el veneno, serian horas de dolor las que vendría… Ella por afrontar su transformación y el por tener que verla gritar.

Gwen, aunque ida en el dolor, sabia que después de esto podría estar por _**siempre**_ con Trent.

Se decía que _**nada**_ era pasa _**siempre**_.

Ambos tenían para _**siempre**_ su _**nada**_.

* * *

Que le parecio?

Lindo? Cursi? quien un Trent empaquetado para navidad?

jajaja, creo que me quedó al estilo de crepúsculo...

Vi, olos demas que concursaran y creo que no tengo oprtunidad...

Nahhh de todas maneras esto es diversion.

Si gano, bien, sino... tendre que mejorar.

mmmmm

No se que meas decir... Mejor me voy

chao!


End file.
